Forgotten
by Denebola Topas
Summary: This is a GWEsca crossover. Heero and Relena get a new mission and are sent to Gaia with less to alsmost no information of what their task is, where they are and how to get back...
1. Default Chapter

"Forgotten"

by Denebola Topas

AN: This is a crossover between Gundam Wing and Vision of Escaflowne.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Vision of Escaflowne.

* * *

1. Chapter (Prolog)

Heero woke up with a start. Only one word appeared in the fogs of his mind: Damion. Covered in cold sweat he looked at the clock. The red shimmering display wrote: 3:21 a.m.

"Wonderful," he muttered and lay back in his covers. This dream again. This dream that plagued him for three whole weeks now and stole his sleep. What did it mean… Tired as he was, he fell asleep slipping slowly back into his dream.

It was dark. Trees. Many trees. A forest. He stood on a clearing in a forest. "Damion," whispered a voice. A voice. Behind him. He turned. Green hair. A man with green hair stood there. Green hair and wings. Bright white wings. He spoke again: "Cousin…" the outline of his body started to vanish and became solid again, as did his voice: "…return home…" his form flickered again: "…must help Van…" and again: "…enemy…"

With that he finally disappeared and a beeping sound woke up Heero. 6:00 a.m. Time to stand up. The meeting with Lady Une was at 7:00 a.m., but this dream continued to trouble him…

'At the meeting'

"Who are you?" asked Heero suddenly. Relena looked up. There stood Heero in a slight fighting stance, facing a man who stood only two meters in front of him. Then it hit her. This man was far from normal. The body of the man was not solid and he had wings coming out of his shoulders. Was this an angel?

"Damion."

"Who are you? Why do you hunt me?" asked Heero again.

"Cousin, I do not have much time. You must return home. Fanelia and Adama are in horrible danger. No, as things stand whole Gaia could be destroyed. You must help Van. His powers will not be enough. You must return Damion, now!"

"What are you talking about? And tell me already who you are!"

"You do not remember…after all what happened…you were still a small child… Damion, little cousin, I'm Falcon. Van. Do you remember Van?"

As soon as the man had said this, a semi-transparent image appeared in the air in front of Heero. Two little boys, maybe 4 years old, were running hand in hand on a rooftop.

"Van, stop!" cried one, the one who looked like a small version of Heero.

"Come on! Don't tell me you don't like it. Or are you afraid?" teased the other one, who had a great similarity with Heero, except that his hair was black, not brown and his eyes were red, not blue.

"Am not afraid!"

"You don't like flying?"

"I do. But you know we are not allowed to show them. Remember last week when you showed them Merle and almost crashed? And auntie had to catch you and got mad?"

"Here is nobody, only us and the sky. Now, jump!" the boy ordered and jumped from the edge of the roof, dragging the other boy with him. They began to fall.

"You are just bringing us into trouble again!"

And with that wings spread from the back of each boy and hand in hand they started to ascend towards the sky. The image faded.

"Van…," murmured Heero and started to collapse. One second before he hit the floor a column of blinding white light engulfed his body.

* * *

Please R&R 


	2. Chapter

AN: Hi there... To all who reviewed: THANK YOU! Guess what... Chapter 2 is out, so please have fun.

* * *

2.Chapter 

„Do you hear me? Heero!" said a voice. He tried to open his eyes. He couldn't.

"Heero, please. Please wake up. Open your eyes Heero!" the voice sounded desperate now. Again he commanded his eyes to open. This time his eyelashes moved slowly. Very slowly, but they moved. Firstly everything was just bright and blinding. After a moment his eyes adjusted and he could recognise a face within all this lights and shadows.

"Relena?"

"Heero. You are awake. How are you? You scared me."

He sat up and regretted it instantly. A sharp pain shot through his head and the world begun to spun around him. "Ow…"

"Careful Heero."

"What…what happened?" he asked with a whisper.

"We fell from three meters high. You must have hit your head and was unconscious. How do you feel?"

After his sight stabilised and the pain in his head fell to a bearable level he scanned their surroundings.

"I'm fine. This is a forest, how did we come here?"

"We… we were at Lady Une's office and a man appeared, do you remember?"

"Falcon…"

"You know him?"

"No, not really. He appeared several times in my dreams, that's where he told me his name. I feel like I should know him, but I can't.. remember.. him."

"Then you collapsed and a light surrounded you. Your body started to take off the ground. I tried to hold you back, but had to shut my eyes. Then suddenly we started falling. I opened my eyes and we fell to the ground from… let's say three meters. I tried to wake you up, but you didn't move. You didn't respond Heero…"

"I'm ok now. Don't worry, Relena… So we do not know how we came here. Come on, let's search for a town. We have to find out where we are and contact Lady Une."

This time he moved very carefully, while he stood up.

"Where to?"

"Let's follow this path there." Heero pointed left and so they begun walking.

Relena looked at her watch. Two hours. Two hours had passed, since they had started to follow this small path. And they were still wandering in this forest. Just then something shrieked in the tree on Relena's left side and hushed to the ground, touching Relena's foot, while disappearing in the bushes. But harm was already done. Relena had instinctively jumped aside, startled. She landed in between two bushes, but could feel her feet slipping and she started to fall through the bushes, which could not support her weight. Heero seeing, this rushed forward and grabbed hand, trying to hold her, but got dragged downwards with her. They fell to the ground and began rolling down a precipice. As the ground beneath them became plain again they crushed into a group of men, knocking three of them from their feets. Relena sat up, holding her head in her hands, still confused. Someone pulled her to her feet.

"Heero?" she asked his back. Then she noticed the swords. The men they had crashed into had surrounded them, swords in their hands.

"Who are you?" asked one.

"You tried to attack us? Who sent you?" barked another.

"What is going on there? What happened?" asked a man who rushed over this moment.

"My King. This strangers attacked us, coming from the forest. We believe that they were sent to harm you or Queen Milerva, Your Majesty."

"Nonsense, they are just kids!"

"Oh, look at them, they are injured!" shouted a woman. She ran to Relena.

"What happened to you?"

"We…we fell down there." Answered Relena, pointing to the precipice. "I ensure you, we did not try to harm anybody."

"Oh this cut looks nasty. You two need medical attention. Come." Saying this she took a step forward, trying to get a hold of Relena's hand. Immediately Heero stretched out his arm holding it protectively before Relena and pushed her behind him.

"Do not touch her," he simply said.

"You protect her?" The woman smiled.

"Put your swords down. You are frightening them," the man ordered sternly.

"But my King…"

"Now!"

The man obeyed. "Return to your posts. We will have a small break here." After the men were gone, the woman spoke again: " Hello, I am Queen Milerva of Asturia, this is my husband Dryden, King of Asturia."

"Relena Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom and that is Heero Yui."

"The Sanc Kingdom?" the man, Dryden asked.

"Yes, it is my homeland. We try to return there."

"The Sanc Kingdom…," the man whispered unbelieving, "but this is impossible. The Sanc Kingdom is a legendary nation on the Moon of Illusions. It does not exist."

"What?"

"But honey, do you say that they are coming from the Moon of Illusions? Like Hitomi?"

"This could be… but from the Sanc Kingdom?" he trailed off.

"Dryden we need to move or else we won't make it to Fanelia today." A blond man walked to the king of Asturia.

"Alan." Dryden greeted him. Relena seeing Mylerva also turning away from her and Heero, whispered to Heero: "Fanelia? Heero didn't the man with the wings say something about Fanelia and Adama being in danger?" Heero nodded.

"Don't tell them anything about this. We do not know them, we do not know if we can trust them. Falcon warned us from an enemy…"

"You believe he sent us here to protect Fanelia?"

"Maybe. We do not know enough to judge that."

"Ok, but they do not seem to intend to harm us and besides I somehow like Milerva…"

Milerva turned back to them. "This is right, we were on our way to visit Fanelia. Please come with us, we will try to find a way to send you back to your home. And please allow me to take care of your injuries, I'm a doctor."

"Thank you, Your Highness. We gladly accept your offer."

"Oh please call me Milerva."

"Thank you, Milerva. Heero come." Relena grabbed Heero's hand before he had the chance to protest and followed Milerva.

* * *

Please RR 


End file.
